Pearls and Foams
by Summer Eclair
Summary: 'I musn't fall in love with Gray-sama.' She reminded herself, 'Nor will Gray-sama fall in love with me… It's merely a physical relationship.' Juvia stared on the door, contemplating on how all she got in exchange for her life was the pale copy of her dreams. AU-ish. Includes mature content.
_A/N:_ Okay, before you proceed reading this I must warn you of how mature this fanfic is. It includes lots and lots of lemons and If you're uncomfortable reading this, please stop immediately. I have another note at the end of this chapter, so just enjoy reading for those who will still continue ^_^

* * *

 _.._

 _'How did it end up like this?'_

Tears brimmed the corner of Juvia's eyes. She felt feverish, her forehead is covered with sweat, her hands were gripping on the pillows tightly, unwilling to let go.

Another wave of pleasure hit her and she shut her eyes closed, biting her lower lip as she hid a scream coming out from her lips.

"P-please… more…" she panted, opening her eyes for a split of second, the handsome figure in front of her continued moving on top of her, his whole body, the glorious beautiful man in front of her had a deep scowl directed at her, thick brows were drawn closely to each other.

He grunted heavily, burying his face on the corner of her neck. "From now on, you're mine."

Juvia melted, her cheeks burning in passion. The noise coming from there joined bodies blocked Juvia's hearing, besides that all she could hear is the loud pounding of her heart inside her chest and the hard intake of breaths he's making.

"Become my flower," he lifted his body up and stared at Juvia's flushed face. She tries her best not to avert her eyes and focus only on his face. "You're only function is to satisfy my physical desires." He withdraws his whole length out of her, his handsome scowl still present. "That's your only purpose, do you understand?"

Her heart shattered and the blue-haired girl could only nod in heartache.

Without a warning, he plunged himself inside her once again and Juvia screamed, her body twisting until her eyes finally gave in and her tears rolled. The girl hid her cries inside and moaned instead.

 ** _._**

 ** _/2/_**

.

Juvia hummed happily as she swam inside the castle, her eyes were filled with joy as she finally reached her legal age. She smiled as she saw her sisters, she swam excitedly toward their nest.

"Sisters!" she grinned. "I can go now in the surface!"

"Are you really sure about that, Juvia-chan?" Erza, the eldest asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I've been waiting for this moment. I can't wait to see the surface!"

"You're really looking forward to this for a long time, huh?" Aquarius smiled.

"Im leaving now." Juvia waved and bid her farewell to her sisters, promising to comeback soon.

"Is that a good thing? You know that there's a lot of marvelous things here in the ocean, but you must not consider having contact with the human world." Lucy told her worriedly.

"Juvia promises that she'll be fine, besides I can't go up on land with this form." She wiggled her tail.

She gave them a one last hug.

"Goodbye, Juvi! Be careful!"

Juvia smiled to herself as she swam upwards, ready to face the new world waiting for her. "Finally… Finally I can go!"

 **..**

Once her head was out of the surface, an excited smile covered her lips. _'It's really wonderful here!'_ She brought a palm up, the dark skies greeted her. She wondered why it was so dark, until she felt drops of water falling on her head.

 _'What is this?'_

The downpour continued until the wind became aggressively wild, the waves were pulling Juvia farther and farther until her back bumped into something that looks foreign to her. She glanced around and she could recognize the items; bottles, boxes, woods and many more were floating in the water. She heard a loud intake of breath and whipped her blue head towards it.

 _'I-Is that a human?!'_ she thought and she quickly swam towards the piece of wood where the said human was clinging on.

"It was definitely a human!" she gasped and reached an arm towards the human.

 **..**

"Someone should find you here…" Juvia mumbled as she examined the human laid on the sand. _'Such a beautiful person… So this is a human man.'_

The said man's closed eyes were moving. Juvia gasped and quickly hid, jumping on the water. She found a boulder and peeked from behind it.

Juvia saw a faint movement at the corner and heard some voices too.

"Not here, Lyon." Giggled the female voice.

"It's fine here, no one would find us here." Said a deep voice.

Juvia sighed as she saw the pair of human, a man and a woman approach near the shore. Soon, she heard the female human shout. Juvia peeked once again and saw the female tending on the man she just saved moments ago.

 _'He's awake!'_ Juvia bit her lip, her heart pounding as she eyed the face of the man. He opened his eyes groggily, while the female held him, helping him to sit.

"Gray!" panicked the woman, she was too close to him.

 _'Gray?'_ Juvia thought for a moment _. 'So he was called Gray…'_

Focused with Gray and the woman, Juvia didn't noticed that someone saw her, it was the man who was with the woman earlier.

 _'A mermaid?'_ Lyon's eyes widened. "I've heard some rumors… but they do exist." He said, shocked.

"Angel?" Gray asked as he finally took in his surroundings.

"Yes, Gray it's me! Oh my poor prince, what happened to you?!"

"Was there someone here just now?" asked Gray, looking around.

Angel ran a hand on his black hair and answered, "No… it's just you." She turned around and called Lyon for help. "Lyon, help me carry your brother back to the palace!"

 **..**

Juvia swam back in the water, a hand planted on her naked chest.

"Why is Juvia's heart beating so fast?!" she looked down on her chest and a blush covered her face. "I-it's my first time feeling this."

"They were calling him Gray. I wonder what kind of person is he? H-he's handsome and-"

 _'You must never consider having any contact with the human world.'_ Her sister's voice rang inside her head.

"T-that's right… Juvia is a mermaid." She sighed, her shoulder slumping forward. "A-and he's a human. We live in different worlds, it's impossib- b-but if I were a hum-"

When the blue-haired girl was about to turn, a black figure approached her. "Then shall I change you into one?"

Blue hair flew around her, her eyes were wide as she saw a young man smiling at her.

"Who are you?!" she glanced on his legs _. 'A- a human!'_

"Im a demon. You can call me Zeref." He bowed before her. "If you wish, I can change you into a human." He coughed, bringing a fist on his lips. "However, the process is not easy. You're changing into a different specie after all."

Juvia sighed, glancing down on her tail.

"To become a completely human, it will take time. The legs that I shall give you will be in a constant pain, and you will lose your voice." He smiled at her, and Juvia found it disturbing. He raised his index finger, adding up more information for her. "And with that, you will have to continuously feed on. Something the mermaids don't have."

Hope sprung inside her chest. "L-like food?"

Zeref shrugged his shoulders convincingly. "I'll fix it for you in the beginning, whenever you have it, the pain on your legs will heal and disappear, and you'll be able to speak." He stared at her for a moment before continuing. "How's the deal, Princess Juvia?"

"J-juvia will…" she exhaled deeply. She always longed to be in the surface, and she thought that it was too radiant. The mermaid was used to watch everything from afar.

She breathed in and decided what she wanted. "Juvia will become a human!"

Zeref smiled, his teeth showing. "Drink this potion once you reach the land. You will become a human immediately."

"Yes," she received the small bottle. "Thank you very much." She quickly swam upwards, excitement is fueling her determination.

 ** _._**

 ** _/3/_**

 ** _._**

Juvia felt something heavy with her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the things before her was foreign and she panicked right away. She sat up and found the same man she saved from the night before staring at her.

 _'G-gray!'_ she stared at him in awe, her eyes unblinking. _'H-how?!'_

"You're awake." He said and Juvia felt the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "You were found unconscious near the grounds of my castle." He looked on his side and continued talking. "This is the royal palace of the Ice Kingdom. Im the second prince, Gray Fullbuster." He glanced back at her, his brows knitting together. "May I ask who are you?"

 _'Juvia is so lucky!'_ she jumped inside her mind, she smiled at him, her eyes wide in excitement. _'Juvia found Gray-sama quickly! And he's a prince'_ she smiled to herself.

"M-my…" she tried to speak but no words were forming. She placed a hand on her throat and frowned. _'Juvia's voice!'_ then her hands landed on her new legs, which she didn't notice earlier. She removed the blanket off her lower part and pain quickly struck it.

 _'Juvia's legs… it's burning.'_ She arched her body forward, gripping the sheets tightly in her palm. Her legs were throbbing in pain.

"What's wrong, do your legs hurt?" Gray asked, checking if there's something wrong with her legs. When he saw nothing, he stood up and was ready to leave the room. "Wait here, I'll call the doctor immediately."

 _'To become a completely human, it will take time. The legs that I shall give you will be in a constant pain, and you will lose your voice and with that, you will have to continuously feed on. Something the mermaids don't have.'_

Zeref words rang inside her mind. _'Wh-what could that something be?'_ she gripped the blanket around her, the pain is becoming more and more unbearable.

"It's life energy." Zeref appeared on the door, Gray following behind him. The prince wondered for a second if they always have a doctor like him.

 _'Zeref-san!'_ Juvia found her will and she reached for him.

"She's a patient of mine, Prince Gray." Zeref pretended to check her pulse. "I knew this symptoms would be appearing now." He lifted Juvia's gown up to her waists, her legs and private parts were bare before the prince.

"Is it serious as what it seems?" asked the black-haired Prince, turning around, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes, I can say that it is. This girl's body is very weak, that's the reason why she can't speak and has a severe pain in her legs." Zeref touched the girl's skin and Juvia moaned. "She won't heal unless she can have life energy from someone else."

"W-what should we do then? This seems to be a work of fate, I'll do everything to help her." Gray offered seriously.

Zeref couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. He lifted her dress further, grinning. "In that case, please take her. "

Juvia's eyes widened.

"Do you think that it's funny?!" Gray asked, his fists were clenching beside him.

"The only way to give her life energy is through sex and if her life energy is replenished, the pain will go away. However, this is only temporary cure, until she gets better, she'll have to be feed continuously."

Without any hesitance, Gray refused. "I don't know anything about 'Life energy' or whatever it is, but there's no way I'd do that to that girl, you're reasons are suspicious."

"Then she'll die." Zeref crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes glinting.

Gray whipped his head back.

Juvia on the other hand, remained gripping the sheets where she could only vent the pain she's feeling. She took all her strength to look at Zeref, her eyes were half-lidded and she could feel her breath shortening.

"If your life energy runs out, you'll die. That's the kind of medicine it is." He whispered to the girl and Juvia sobbed. "No, this shouldn't be called 'medicine' perhaps I should rephrase it and call it a 'curse'."

Juvia gasped this time, her legs were beginning to get numb, her throat began to tighten. Gray looked down on her and snapped his eyes irritably back at Zeref.

He suddenly felt hot, he gripped the nearest post he could hold on as he panted.

"Don't look at me like that, Im just helping you get in the mood, Prince Gray."

"H-how could you do that?! What the hell are you?!"

"Are you going to continue fighting? Then let's just witness Juvia's lovely death." Zeref began to undress the poor girl, and Gray whipped his head on the side.

"You're a monster." Gray gritted his teeth.

"Just look at here, my Prince." He began to fondle Juvia's chest. The girl squirmed out of his arms despite of the pain. Gray glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. "You wouldn't find someone with a beautiful body like this. You would definitely benefit something from this too, Prince Gray."

With a grunt, Gray marched towards the bed, he snatched Zeref's hands away from Juvia's body and pulled him, he dragged him out of the door and banged it before locking the door on the doctor's face.

Gray removed his clothes and Juvia was left to stare at his alluring body. His body was thick with muscles, his skin was taut and didn't hid how excellent his lean body is.

Juvia closed her eyes and felt his large hand seize her ankles. He spread her legs apart and her face burned up, her eyes were sunken and she let him touch her everywhere he wants.

When he reached for her long hair and removed it from her small face, the bluenette remained immobile. Her eyes were the only ones following his movements.

 _'Slowly…'_ Juvia's mind swirled and she felt Gray settle between her legs. _'I-Im melting… inside'_. She closed her eyes. _'What is happening to me, s-something's swelling up, G-gray-sama!'_

Gray looked at her for a moment, and Juvia realizes that her voice is back. She said her thoughts aloud, and Gray stopped his movements to stare at her for a moment.

She arched her back when the pain in her leg subsided, however it was transferred on her nether region. Gray was stretching her insides wholly, he grunts when Juvia bit her lip until she finally released a scream. He pushed forward and sighed when he's fully sheathed inside the blue-haired girl.

He locked his eyes on hers and Juvia knew that she needed to avoid it, she brought a small hand on her eyes, covering it.

 _'It's embarrassing…'_ she thought to herself. "D-don't look too much…" she whispered when she found her voice once again.

He smirked and began to move. Juvia squirmed as the new sensation filled her. Her heart was swelling in so many different forms that she didn't notice how her hands traveled up on his arms, rubbing it until she found the expanse of his muscled chest.

The prince growled and with one hand, he pulled her hand closer to his chest. Juvia complied, and used her other hand to wrap it around his neck. Gray's face was dangerously close to her that she could feel his warm breath kissing her cheeks.

"G-gray-sama… more," she begged, hugging him close to her. "Please… I- Juvia is-"

He interrupted her when he lowered his face on her chest and Juvia whined. He captured one nipple with his mouth and played with it. Juvia's breath was becoming more and more worn out and she found herself unable to take all the pleasure she's receiving from the prince. Her arms began to untangle it hold from his neck, she placed her hands instead on his shoulders, pushing him slightly away from her. She needed to breath and Gray was not letting her.

Her heart was thundering inside her, and she imagined how lewd she look. She's innocent and knew nothing of this, her Gray-sama is making her feel new emotions.

She was brought back to reality when he heard Gray growling, his face was buried on the skin between her breasts.

"This is what you wish right?"

She looked at him, ready to cry.

 _"How is she? How does she taste? You'll never be able to forget it, will you?"_ Zeref's voice echoed through the room.

Gray's body was unstoppable. He didn't think and let his desires control him. His speed is taking a whole new level and Juvia was left thrashing beneath him.

"If you want my life energy or whatever so badly, then I'll do as you wish." He gripped her knees and he knew that it would bruise but still held it firmly, spreading her even more. "In exchange, from now on you belong to me!" he roared on her ear. "Become my flower," he lifted his body up and stared at Juvia's flushed face. She tries her best not to avert her eyes and focus only on his face. "You're only function is to satisfy my physical desires." He withdraws his whole length out of her, his handsome scowl still present. "That's your only purpose, do you understand?"

Her heart shattered and the blue-haired girl could only nod in heartache.

Without a warning, he plunged himself inside her once again and Juvia screamed, her body twisting until her eyes finally gave in and her tears rolled. The girl hid her cries inside and moaned instead.

After he finished, they heard Zeref's voice again. _"Juvia, you must be happy now eh? Prince Gray seemed to be fond of your body in just a short period of time."_ It was followed with an evil laugh and Gray completely withdrew himself and sat on the mattress.

Juvia was breathless as she touched her chest, her heart still pounding. She was tired but forced herself to sit, she joined Gray and remained quiet beside him.

"He's an evil thing, isn't he?" he asked, fixing his shirt. Juvia pulled the blankets on her body, remembering that she's still naked.

"How about you?" Gray turned to her and he immediately regret it. His hands were fisted and it took all of his will not to launch himself on her once again. She shyly returned the look on his eyes, biting her lip in the process.

"Juvia isn't. I-Im normal." She squeaked. Gray found himself smirking at her, it's nice to hear her voice after all. She tried to speak again but found no voice, she touched her throat and looked at him.

 _'Juvia can't speak again!'_

He sighed. "Well whatever, It looks like I was deceived by that guy but I won't take back what I said about you belonging to me." He stood up, all dressed and shrugged. Juvia was hurt by his actions, it seems like he's a cold person, what had happened to them doesn't really matter to him after all.

"But don't misunderstand Juvia or whatever your name is. Don't expect anything from me other than my life energy nor do I want anything from you other than…"his eyes scanned her body, "-your body." He said slowly… coldly. "You will be my personal concubine." And with that he left the room, leaving Juvia sitting on the bed.

 _'I musn't fall in love with Gray-sama.'_ She reminded herself _, 'Nor will Gray-sama fall in love with me… It's merely a physical relationship.'_ Juvia stared on the door, contemplating on how all she got in exchange for her life was the pale copy of her dreams.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Must warn you all that this isn't the end of it! So Im back and Im sorry if I came back with this kind of genre. I want to practice writing smuts ehe, and I want my writing to level up too *smiles shyly* Anyway, I don't intend to abandon any gruvia fanfic of mine, it's just that I couldn't find the right time to update some of them. Im having a block and trying to fix that (I know it's already a long time, sooorrry.) But eventually, I'll update them in the future. Please continue supporting my works, I love you all!

The concept is all based from a manga titled; _Erotic Fairy Tales: The legend of Little Mermaid._ And I am completely engrossed with it once I finished reading it! And you know what would I do next, hehe, of course make it an AU for Gruvia *throws hearts at everyone*.


End file.
